The Boyfriend Concept
by Alisper11
Summary: Gilbert and Roderich just started going out. Highschool. Fluffy love w/ drama?
1. Chapter 1

"Now that you and Gilbert are going out, when am I going to see a kiss?" Elizaveta asked for the fourth time that week as they were quickly packing their stuff to leave to the next class. Just then the bell rang signaling everyone to move to their next class. Elizaveta and Roderich both had the next class together too.

"I don't know. We haven't even kissed before." Roderich grumbled and pulled his book bag further up his shoulders. Not bothering to see if she was still behind him, Roderich pushed into the crowded hall. Taking the closest set of stairs, Roderich hurriedly went to fifth period.

Roderich's fifth period was gym and that was a bit ways away from the class room he just left. But that wasn't the reason why he was in such a rush. He knew that during this time Gilbert would be walking the same path as him, although going to a totally different class. If Roderich didn't move fast enough he wouldn't be able to see Gilbert, his new boyfriend, at all.

Hearing Elizaveta yell for him to wait, Roderich paused impatiently. When she caught up he began the fast pace again.

Dodging random groups of people coming up and down the stairs and silently cursing the people who walked slowly, Roderich spotted Gilbert walking with his brother Ludwig.

Trying to make it look like he was just in a rush to get to class on time, Roderich hurried his pace (much to Elizaveta's protest).

Finally making it to his target, Roderich stopped next to Gilbert and slowed to match his pace.

"Hi."

"Hey~" Gilbert answered back, smiling down at Roderich.

Out of nowhere Elizaveta spoke up. "C'mon guys! Let me see a kiss~!"

Roderich immediately blushed and scowled at the ground. "No." _I refuse to kiss him first!_ Roderich thought begrudgingly and mentally crossing his arms. "I will give him a hug though." Looking at his boyfriend with a face still covered in blush, Roderich leaned in and hugged his boyfriend tightly. Roderich wasn't the type to give a hug whenever, he liked to think of his hugs as special. A once-in-a-lifetime-thing, but if it was his boyfriend Roderich decided he could have all the hugs he wanted.

Roderich always pretended he hated hugs with all his might but secretly, if it was from the right person, he loved them.

Elizaveta was still disappointed from the lack of kissing but she gave a wide grin at the two of them.

* * *

After they had gone their separate ways to go to class, Elizaveta grinned again.

"So cute! You guys make such a good couple!" Elizaveta practically squealed.

Blushing again, still not quite used to the whole boyfriend concept, Roderich looked away and hit Elizaveta's arm.

"C'mon, we're going to be late for class.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fluffy-ness found?**


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days had already passed and the boyfriend news seemed to have settled down a bit.

* * *

Roderich was currently sitting in the freezing computer lab waiting for the bell to ring. His class had to go to another building to take these dumb tests on the computer. Fourth period was almost over.

In Roderich's mind he was mapping out the quickest way to get to where his boyfriend would be walking.

_If I turn right I will have to walk through this whole building, then down through the courtyard. That's the most traveled route though. I would be slowed down by the people who take their time going to class and who talk in the hallways. Not that I blame them, though…_

_If I turn left, I get to travel the back way for a while, not many people walk that path during the day…and I think I can get through the small groups of people that clutter there…yeah that seems like the fastest way. _Roderich thought, finally making up his mind on which way to go.

Right then the bell rang. Roderich abruptly stood up from his seat and slung his book bag over his shoulder. _Left, left, left_ Roderich chanted in his brain as he exited the classroom.

"Roderich where are you going?" Elizaveta said as she turned right.

Roderich didn't even pause to talk to her. "No, left." He said over his shoulder as he pushed open the heavy doors that led to the outside.

Deciding to follow Roderich, Elizaveta chased after him.

"H-hey hold on!" Elizaveta said as her fingers seized a part of Roderich's book bag.

"C'mon!" Roderich yelled over the crowds of voices as he entered a busy part of the path. Skipping a step, Roderich walked faster, pushing the people in front of him gently as if to remind them that they needed to keep moving.

"He isn't going anywhere, Roderich!" Elizaveta yelled as people pushed into her.

Roderich felt a small blush start to creep over his face. _She isn't dumb, Roderich, of course she finally found out why you're running so much! You know…I don't think it really matters if she knows; he IS my boyfriend after all. _Roderich thought to himself.

Roderich made it to where Gilbert was supposed to be before Gilbert himself was there.

Feeling more or less embarrassed, Roderich walked calmly over to Gilbert.

"Hi."

Gilbert gave a small smile at the sight of Roderich walking over to meet him.

"Hey."

"So..uh." Roderich frantically tried to think up a way to start an interesting conversation. "What's up?" Roderich inwardly groaned; that's so boring. Why did I start off talking like that?

Gilbert gave the slightest pause "Nothing, but I'm still as awesome as always!" Gilbert grinned.

"Nice." Arriving at the place where they should break apart and go to class, Roderich turned swiftly to Gilbert. Staring at Gilbert, Roderich _almost_ had the courage to kiss him right there but instead Gilbert pulled Roderich into a short hug. When they broke apart, they said quick 'good byes' and went to class.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Tis fluffeh - like cream - wait what? XD**

** Please review and tell me if i should continue this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Roderich was currently sitting in his seventh period science class. The announcements were already being sounded through the speakers on the walls.

When the announcements where done they began calling buildings to leave.

_"Building 300."_ The teacher announced over the speaker.

Elegantly lifting his book bag onto his shoulder, Roderich exited the room last because he planned on waiting for his boyfriend by the bathrooms. Turning in the direction of the bathrooms, Roderich heard Elizaveta yell somewhere behind him: "Behind you!"

Roderich immediately turned around and came face to face with Gilbert who was grinning.

"Since when do i get out of my class room before you?" Gilbert asked, very pleased with his small achievement of getting out first.

"I don't know." Roderich and Gilbert began steadily walking down the crowded hall way. They both tried their hardest to stay together in the crowd, and succeeded.

Walking down building 300's set of stairs, Roderich kept his right hand open, silently hopping Gilbert would slip his hand into his.

When they reached the end of the stairs it was obvious Gilbert didn't see the small hint of the open hand.

Giving a small sigh in a mixture of embarrassment and impatient-ness, Roderich held out his hand. "My hand is empty."

Finally seeming to get the clue, Gilbert took Roderich's hand in his.

"Whats your bus number again?" Gilbert asked

"Uh, 4263." Gilbert turned in the direction where that certain bus was the day before (for the last couple days he has been taking Roderich to his bus)

Still holding hands, Roderich and Gilbert passed by a teacher who was watching the flow of students.

"HEY NO HOLDING HANDS YOU TWO!" The teacher yelled out in a gruff voice. All Roderich and Gilbert did was walk a little faster but when the teacher saw this the teacher yelled out again in an aggressive voice. "NO HANDS YOU TWO!"

Roderich and Gilbert both jumped at the aggressive-ness in his voice and slipped their hands out of each other's.

Now standing in front of Roderich's bus, Gilbert turned to Roderich. The teacher was still standing by though and watching them carefully.

* * *

(More in Gilbert POV)

"NO HANDS YOU TWO!"

Gilbert regrettably took his hand out of Roderich's.

Well there goes the plan! Gilbert had been working on his confidence all day to finally kiss Roderich before he got on his bus but with Mr. Eyes-of-a-Hawk over there it clearly wasn't going to work out.

Knowing the teacher was still looking at them, Gilbert and Roderich silently decided not to give each other hugs. Gilbert didn't care about getting in trouble but he didn't want Roderich to get mad at him for getting him in trouble.

"Well...bye." Gilbert said awkwardly, not really sure what to do or say.

"Uh, okay bye." Roderich replied as other student started to try to push him out of their way.

Gilbert watched Roderich climb onto the dull-yellow bus. Gilbert turned and headed back to were he knew his bus would probably be. Passing the old teacher again, Gilbert heard the teacher yell out for him to stop. Deciding not to listen to the order, Gilbert kept walking.

Hearing the same shout a second time Gilbert angrily shouted over his should: "GET LAID, DUDE."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was shorter then I thought it was going to be. well i hope you enjoyed the fluff? Like Roar n Stuff :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Roderich currently stood in front of the PE boy's locker room mirror. It was almost the end of fifth period and Roderich was fixing his sweaty hair.

Frowning deeply, Roderich swept his hair up and away from his face and arranged it the way it normally was.

Roderich never did fancy gym. In fact he hated it with a burning passion. Roderich wasn't a sport kind of person and he sucked at every game he played in gym. He even broke someone's finger on accident when he tried to throw a football to them…but that's a story for another time. If he didn't need the credit it gave him Roderich wouldn't be in the class in the first place.

Roderich double checked in the mirror to make sure everything was in place when a group of guys came up to him.

The bravest one was in the middle of the group and spoke up first. "Aren't you the one who is going out with Gilbert?"

Roderich swept his eyes over the group and his first thought was: _ugh popular people…_

Deciding not to be rude and voice his thoughts Roderich answered, "Yeah."

The guy looked at him evenly like he was better than Roderich. "You know that guy went out with like _all_ of your best friends?"

Roderich narrowed his eyes at them. In the Roderich's mind: _Why does everyone bring this up? It isn't true! Sure my best friend and him have dated for like a day but who really cares? I cannot let them make him sound like such a..._

"You make him sound like a man-whore. SO PLEASE. _STOP_." Roderich replied hotly and walked away to wipe the sweat off his face with a paper towel. Behind him he could hear the group of guys giggle and laugh like a bunch of school-girls.

_Idiots, _Roderich thought as he now threw away the sweat-soaked paper towel. Sure Gilbert went out with Elizaveta but that was like for a day! Did it really matter? Did it really even count as going out with someone? Roderich wasn't sure. The boyfriend concept in general was new for him.

Thinking of that, Roderich wasn't even sure why the two broke up. If they really had liked each other why did they break up? Why did Gilbert ask Roderich out? What if Elizaveta still liked Gilbert and secretly hated Roderich for taking him away? What if…?

The sound of the bell shook Roderich from his thoughts.

_Maybe I'm thinking too much into it_, Roderich thought as he was pushed and shoved out of the locker room, down the hallway and outside.

Turning right to make his way his sixth period Roderich found himself being tackled.

Surprised, Roderich reached up and touched the pale white arm around his neck and felt the other arm sneak around his chest.

"Oh it's you, you scared me." Roderich gave a sigh of relief. With Gilbert there all the "What if's" dissolved in his head and were washed away in one quick loving motion.

"I'm like a ninja!" Gilbert laughed and loosened his grip (but still held on to him from behind) a little so that they could slowly walk down the hallway. "How was gym?"

"Terrible and I can't believe you're still hugging me with how sweaty I am."

Thinking for a moment in his life, Gilbert supposed that Roderich might take it offensive if he was called beautiful and picked out a different word. "You are sexy to me whether you are sweaty or not." Gilbert whispered closely to Roderich's ear making a soft blush appear on Roderich's face.

Suddenly Elizaveta was there and pushed them, breaking their hug apart.

"Get a rooooom!" She yelled loudly, attracting a few stares, and grinned in a joking manner. Roderich and Gilbert both surprised and a little stunned from the act recovered quickly. Gilbert looked like he automatically assumed it was a friendly act and laughed.

"Maybe we will." Gilbert countered, hugging Roderich even closer then before.

Roderich, too, would have taken this as a joking gesture but there was an off-putting atmosphere.

The "What if's" came gushing back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well then, how was that? like? dislike? This isn't Facebook but please tell me what you think~**


	5. Chapter 5

[Elizaveta's POV]

Elizaveta sat in her seventh period Science class that she shared with Roderich. Staring off into space, Elizaveta doodle 3D boxes on her genetics paper.

Just a couple weeks ago Elizaveta was going out with Gilbert, who was now going out with Roderich. Roderich was her best friend and she wasn't about to let Gilbert change that. Plus, Elizaveta wasn't even sure if you could call it dating Gilbert since it only lasted – what? A day?

It wasn't like one dumped the other; really it seemed to be a big hoax. They didn't even like each other when Elizaveta asked Gilbert out. Yes, ELIZAVETA asked Gilbert out. It was part of her "big plan."

Her "Big Plan" worked like this: She would ask Gilbert out and then learn if he was good enough to even attempt to have Roderich. If he wasn't (No one was good enough to be with Roderich in her opinion) then Elizaveta decided that she would protect Roderich with her life if she needed to. But she did want Roderich to be happy and she decided she would give her ex-boyfriend/ best friend a chance with Gilbert.

After all, Elizaveta had noticed how well they would be together weeks before.

* * *

[Weeks Earlier: Exam week]

"This is so awesome! We all never get to sit together at lunch!" Gilbert said very loudly, attracting stares from other tables.

"Ja, it's nice. Usually we all have different lunch times." Ludwig, Gilbert's brother, replied as he took his lunch box out of his book bag.

"Mhm!" Feliciano hummed in reply to Ludwig as he chewed a big bite of cheap school spaghetti.

The table then went to a rare silence until Gilbert interrupted it by taking out a small box of strawberry Pocky. Immediately the table went into an uproar.

"You have Pocky?! Give me some!" Elizaveta yelled over to Gilbert as she quickly reached her right arm out.

"I'm your brother." Ludwig said like he had the best reason to get some Pocky and stuck his hand out a little.

"It's Strawberry~?" Feliciano asked when he swallowed his spaghetti.

"Strawberry? Never mind I only like the chocolate kind." Ludwig turned back to his lunch.

"Get back you monsters!" Gilbert shielded his Pocky away from the Pocky beggars.

Roderich, who was quiet the whole time, leaned into Gilbert innocently and looked in his eyes. "Gilbert, can I _please_ have a piece of Pocky? Strawberry is my favorite…" Gilbert's blush was so pink that it looked just like the Strawberry Pocky that he was holding so dearly in his hands.

"Uh…yeah sure…" Gilbert ripped open the box and handed Roderich a couple sticks of Pocky.

A grin started to slowly creepy up on Elizaveta's face. _Yeah they __**so **__want each other._ _They are like perfect for each other! Oh my god, why didn't I see this before?!_

After that she got up and beat Gilbert for some Pocky but that's not the point.

* * *

[Back to the Present]

The last bell was ringing and everyone was leaving to go to their busses. Roderich slowly packed his books into his book bag. When he was done, Roderich turned to Elizaveta.

"There isn't any feelings left to Gilbert is there?" Catching Elizaveta totally off guard she started to laugh.

"Oh I have feelings alright, I have the feeling that I would love to kick him right in his—"

"I'm serious, Elizaveta."

Putting on a serious face she looked him in the eyes "So am I, and I do not have any and I never will."

"Then why did you ask him out?" Roderich asked as their science teacher impatiently told them to leave.

Elizaveta looked at their teacher and started to pull Roderich out the door. "Come over to my house later and I'll tell you."

* * *

Roderich didn't have any homework that day so he had went to Elizaveta's immediately. He didn't even take the time to go home and put his book bag down and tell his parents where he was going. Not that they would be home since they both work very important jobs almost all the time.

Roderich has been to Elizaveta's house so many times that he was like part of their family. Being like part of their family he walked right into her house and called out that he was there.

"I'm up stairs Roderich!" Elizaveta called down to him from her bedroom. Opening her door he saw her sitting at her desk quickly doing her school work. Placing her pencil back down on the table, she turned to him. "Sorry, I was trying to get my school work done before you came but it seems you didn't waste any time in coming."

Roderich elegantly sat down on the corner of her bed. "Yeah..."

"Well where do i start..."

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I didn't really check the spelling and stuff on this so if there are any mistakes then please ignore them~~~**

**Yeah I ended right there in this chapter XD I just wanted to throw this chapter out there so you all know that YES I AM STILL ALIVE. I've just been really busy...for months... Lol - Have hope in me :D I'll start on a new chapter right after I'm done posting this~**

**Those who are also reading _Winter Road Trip_ I'm HALF WAY through that next chapter~ so no worries there for a while  
**

**Those who have READ those cute one-shots that are connected - _Prussia Is Part Of The 95%_ and _Next Time, Maid Dress_ - I will get on the Cop one VERY SOON! I actually can't wait to write that :DD Its gonna be AWESOMELY AMAZING ~!  
**

**After I'm done all of those I'm going to release this Prussia&Canada fanfiction - although I don't really like the pairing - I promised my friend Amanda it a long time ago ~**


End file.
